


Bad Cola

by Zannora1596



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Before Tord left, Edd you smeg head, Gen, Involve cola, Oh no Tord, Possessed Edd, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zannora1596/pseuds/Zannora1596
Summary: Whatever you do don't drink some random cola that just popped out of nowhere.





	Bad Cola

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was first posted on my amino account, zannora, then I decided to share my fanfic here on ao3 just to, you know, share. I wrote this fanfic during a 10 day Halloween challenge. This was for Day 3 challenge: Any Eddsworld character in a possessed/corrupted form.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot fanfic!

Edd’s eyes opened faster than you can say 'cola'. He took several breaths in to the sudden action. He sat himself up, feeling the bed sheets below him. 'Oh I’m on my bed…’ rubbing his head with his hand, he looked around to make sure he was in his room. 'Yup. What a weird dream. What was it… oh yeah! Something about a swimming pool and lots of cola,’ Edd had a dream about having a swimming pool filled with cola. One of his favourite dreams, how he wished it was real, swimming in his favourite beverage was a paradise for him. 'Ahh… speaking of cola, I need one right now.'

Edd pulled his blanket away and flung himself out of bed while stretching and yawning his sleep away. He walked out of his room eyeing the hallway. It was still dark outside from the hallway window. 

'Still early for a cola...nah I need one right now,' he knew that the others were still fast asleep after watching some movies together. He tiptoed himself out of the hallway and down the stairs he went. 

Edd looked at the fridge, as if with x-ray vision he could see through and saw the cola sitting there waiting to quench his thirst. He walked briskly to the fridge and opened it, feeling the cool air hit him. 

“What?! Where’s my cola?" Edd asked angrily. There was no cola! “I know there's more… Urgh!” Edd frantically searched for his beloved cola, hoping to find one.

THUD.

A gasp escaped Edd’s mouth as he looked behind him. There was a cola on the dining table. Edd eyed the cola can carefully. 'That’s weird’. There was no cola on the dining table a while ago. Heh, I guess i didn't see it.'

Edd took the cola without a second thought. 

Click. 

'Ahh... music to my ears,' Edd gulped the cola down his throat, savouring the sweet, fizzy taste. In one gulp he finished it and breathed out. “Yup, that hits the spot.”

Throwing the empty can away into a bin, he started walking out of the kitchen.

PAIN. Edd felt a stabbing feeling in his stomach. PAIN. Gasp escaped Edd’s mouth as he began to crouch on his knee, one hand grabbing his stomach. PAIN. Edd hissed at the pain, clutching his stomach even harder. Gritting his teeth harder to battle the continuing pain.

“What the heck is going on? Did I drink a bad cola or something?”, Edd muttered painfully. Another wave of pain shot at him, making him close his eyes shut. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, dripping onto the kitchen floor. Edd tried his hardest to endure the pain until it subsided. But it never did. Static sounds began to echo, filling his hearing and thoughts. 'What is going on… urgh... stop it already…’

The pain stopped. Light entered his field of vision. 'Okay... that was weird, extremely weird’, Edd moved his hand to rub his face, but it never came. He felt numbed as if he was strapped to a chair, unable to move. His body started to move on its own to a standing position. 

'What? I didn't do that!’, Edd started to move back into the kitchen towards a knife set. 'What the… Why am I doing this? Stop moving on your own!’ 

The knife was in his hand now, it's reflection gleaming an image of Edd’s face. His face. Edd saw his face and it frightened him. A deadpanned face. 'What... ergh, why can't I move?'

His body resumed walking on autopilot towards the stairs and through the hallway while Edd still struggled internally to be in control again, but it was futile. Edd’s body stopped in front of a door. Slowly turning the doorknob, Edd enters.

'Wait, this isn't my room,' Edd scanned the room, trying to figure out whose room he was in. Realization hits him like a slap. 'Tord’s room? Why would I be-’, Edd’s body moved towards the sleeping form of Tord while bringing the knife in hand into Edd’s field of vision to answer his question. 'No! Stop it! Don't hurt Tord! Come on stupid body! Stop moving on your own!’

His body stood by Tord’s bedside, who was sleeping on his back. Grasping the knife with both hands, Edd’s body brought it high, aiming at Tord’s chest. The perfect spot to stab someone. Edd screamed internally, begging to stop this madness.

'No! Tord wake up! Move your bloody arse out of bed! Open your eyes! I’m about to kill you!’, Edd continued to struggle, trying to stop his body from killing his friend. 

His hands started to shake violently. Hope. 

'Yes, I can do this!’, with his sheer will, Edd managed to stop his body from plunging the knife into Tord’s chest. He just have to-

(Stop struggling you smeghead!)

Another voice spoke.

'What… Who is this?’ 

(None of your concern. Just let me finish the job.)

'No! You’re trying to make me kill my friend! I won't let you do that!’, Edd managed to move his left hand from the knife and moved it to grab his right wrist.

(Urghhh, stop it! You are so annoying! I'm doing this for everyone's sake! I'm trying to save you!)

‘Argh, what are you babbling about?! I won't let you kill Tord! Not in a million years!’

(He is going to ruin our bloody lives in the future- Goddamnit!)

Edd’s right hand free itself from Edd’s clutches. 

STAB. Edd screamed, the knife was lodged into his left forearm. 

(Haha, sorry about that. You’re the one who made me do it.)

'Why did you do that for?’

(You were in my way. Just something to keep you busy.)

“Edd?” 

Edd snapped back from the pain. 

'Tord. Tord! Get away from me!', only silence greeted Tord. Before Tord could react to the situation unfolding in front of him, Edd’s body jumped on top of Tord, pinning him on his bed with Edd’s left hand on his throat.

“Edd, snap out of it!”, Tord groaned, struggling under his friend’s hold. Edd’s right hand pulled out the knife in Edd’s forearm.

'Ow.'

(DIE!)

'I won't let you!’, Edd used his remaining strength to divert the blow. The good news, Edd successfully did it. The bad news was that the knife stabbed his abdomen instead. Edd’s eyes moved to see the damage.

'Oh uh’, a foreign feeling hit him like a truck.

(You idiot!)

Edd’s body slumped to the floor beside him. Tord yelled at Edd but it was muffled.

'Uhh, never ever drink a bad cola’, Edd thought before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
